Electrical connectors are designed to meet numerous industry or customer demands. One of those demands is that electrical connectors be compact, while still achieving certain electrical requirements. One design characteristic that customers of electrical connectors typically demand is that the connector have a low profile. A connector's profile may also be described as the connector height or pitch. A common design specification demanded by consumers of electrical connectors is that the connector have a pitch or profile less than 25 mm. The profile or height of a connector is oftentimes important because the lower the profile, the more space may be saved for other devices. An increase in the number of devices may increase the performance or functionality of the overall device.
Low profile devices may be used, for example, in the telecommunications industry, or for applications, such as, for example, mid to high end servers, enterprise switching, storage networks and/or extender cards.
Consequently, there is a need for a low cost, low profile, board-to-board connector system.